Goodnight and Go
by LilRachity
Summary: "Tonight is the night. It's been a month since we've seen each other - our routine. But I know you - we'll drink, we'll talk, and then you'll say goodnight and go..." Puzzleshipping three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I'm so bad! I've had this idea for a three-shot story in my head for a long time. I couldn't resist writing it out. Loosely based on the song "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap.**

 **Thanks to The Water Drinker and Riri-kun for their beta work! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own!**

* * *

~*~ One of These Days ~*~

* * *

Tonight was the night. He would be here in less than an hour. Yugi cleaned his apartment vigorously as he glanced at his watch again. Yami Sennen, his best friend since high school, would be on his way here by now. He would be on time, as he was each time he visited Yugi in Domino. On the last Friday of every month, he would take the train from Tokyo to Domino for business meetings in regards to his cousin's multi-million dollar company. Then, after a day of meetings, conferences, and paperwork, he would arrive at Yugi's apartment promptly at 6 o'clock. He would stay for an hour and a half – long enough to catch up with Yugi.

They would talk about little things, how they had been since their last monthly meeting, and reminisce fondly on their high school days. Yugi would always offer to cook dinner for them, but Yami always declined the invitation, saying he needed to leave with enough time to make it to the Domino train station for the 8 o'clock train back to Tokyo. Then Yami would walk out of the front door again, leaving Yugi alone in his apartment until the next month.

Yugi sighed, looking around his tidy apartment, at the only time it was ever this clean. The dishes in the kitchen were washed and put away. The carpet was vacuumed. The couch pillows were fluffed and set out decoratively. A couple of candles were lit, filling his house with the sweet aroma of fresh-cut flowers. Even he looked neater – his usual wrinkled t-shirt and old jeans were swapped for a slick lavender button-up shirt and a pair of fresh, dark jeans. Yugi sat gingerly on his couch, careful not to upset the pillows. He sighed again, breathing in the beautiful scent of the candles.

These monthly meetings were getting harder for him to bear. His old feelings for Yami were creeping up on him again, after he had tried to forget about them for so long. He had the biggest crush on the man since they first met as high school freshmen. Everything about him – his fiery crimson eyes, his teasing smirk, his sultry voice… it all left him breathless as a fifteen year old. While Yugi had been caught in an awkward stage of shyness and acne, Yami had been the handsome, smooth person that all of the girls, and some boys, had practically drooled over. His regal stance, with his jutting hip and crossed arms, had been enough to set some students' pants on fire. Including Yugi's.

Alas, as the fates would have it, Yugi was nearly positive his feelings were unrequited. Yami never showed anything other than protectiveness and care when he was around Yugi. Both his words and actions screamed that they were just friends. And during their four years at Domino University, Yugi was sure he saw Yami making out with Téa Gardner in the school auditorium. But sometimes, when they were alone, and Yami gave him his signature, heart-stopping stare, Yugi couldn't help but wonder what the other man was thinking. Could Yami feel the same way about him? Yugi pondered but shook his head. Yami couldn't possibly return his feelings; he would have made a move by now. The man practically radiated confidence and sexiness, for god's sake! Besides, he could have any girl he wanted; why would he ever go for Yugi? But something deep inside of him still wondered…

 _Maybe…What if…_

"It wouldn't work anyway," Yugi said aloud to his clean apartment, as if to appease his inner turmoil. "He lives in Tokyo and I live in Domino. We live in two different cities and that's the end of that."

But it wasn't the end; it was only the beginning. His doorbell rang and his heart skipped a beat. It could only be one person.

Burning scarlet eyes greeted him as he opened the door. "Hello Yugi," said the familiar deep voice. Yami was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, tailored to his slender frame. His hair was a wild mass of ebony and blonde streaks, outlined with crimson tips. Blonde tendrils framed his sharp eyes. His lips curled slightly in their usual smirk.

"Yami, you're here!" Yugi jumped on his friend, who met him with a bear hug.

"Of course I am. I would never skip out on seeing you." Yami pulled away and held Yugi by the shoulders. "You look taller," he joked with a wink.

Yugi had always been vertically challenged and was sensitive about his height in high school. But now it was a running joke between the two best friends, as Yami was only taller by a few inches. Yugi laughed at the familiar joke.

"Come on in," he said, leading the other through the door frame. "You want anything? I can grab you a beer if you'd like."

"Ah, a beer would be nice. As always." Yami smiled and took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. He collapsed onto the couch, outstretching his arms and putting up his legs on the coffee table. He didn't need to be told to make himself at home here.

Yugi went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles from the fridge, twisting the tops off on his way to the living room. He handed Yami his bottle but waited to drink from his own. It was their tradition to toast to something whenever they drank together, but it had to be something positive – a new job, a fond old memory, a heads-up penny picked up on the sidewalk for good luck.

"To what?" Yugi asked, waiting with his bottle in the air as Yami pondered for a moment.

"To you," Yami replied, holding his beer in front of him. "My best friend. And that snazzy dress shirt you're wearing." He looked Yugi up and down. "Why are you so dressed up anyways? You got a hot date tonight, or what?"

"Um, no. No reason behind the clothes. Just didn't want to look a mess when you came here. Cheers." Yugi fought a blush as the two clinked their bottles together and drank deeply. Yami looked thoroughly refreshed.

"Ah, that hits the spot after a long day." He closed his eyes for a moment, just relaxing with his head back against the couch. "So," he began, opening his eyes and focusing on Yugi. "What's new?"

"Not a whole heck of a lot," Yugi replied, sinking his back into the couch as well. "The game shop's doing very well. We're actually expanding soon."

"No kidding," Yami raised his eyebrows and smiled. "That's awesome. Are you guys moving to a bigger location?"

"Nah, grandpa was a bit too stubborn to move. Especially since he's been in the same building since nineteen-dickity-do. So we're just building an extension onto the existing shop."

Yami laughed heartily. "Oh Grandpa Solomon. He's too feisty for his own good. How is the old man doing anyways?"

"Agile as ever. I swear, the man could outrun a horse with all of his energy." The two men shared a laugh. Yugi's grandfather had raised him after his parents died and Yami was at their house so often throughout their teen years, he practically adopted the crimson-eyed boy as well.

"How's everything else? Any luck in the relationship department?" Yami raised an eyebrow and took another swig of his beer.

Yugi bit his lip and hesitated. His grip tightened on his beer bottle. Without fail, Yami always asked him about his potential relationships and Yugi always replied the same way.

"Nothing new to report. I'm a lost cause." Yugi glanced at Yami, his expression mulled with sadness.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, please. Any guy would be lucky as hell to have you. You know that right?"

"Yeah…" Yugi trailed off, staring down at his beer. The condensation on the glass bottle was starting to make his hands wet. Or were his clammy palms just unnaturally sweaty during this conversation?

"I'm serious," Yami said, turning towards his friend. "You're smart and kind and you have a great sense of humor. Even if you aren't much to look at." He lightly punched Yugi in the arm to show that he was joking. "Just remember that I have to approve of any guy you date. There are a lot of assholes out there and I can't have them around my best friend, you know." He winked a crimson eye.

Yugi looked up and managed a tight smile. Why was Yami always pushing him to date other people? Why couldn't he understand that the only person Yugi wanted was sitting next to him on this very couch?

"Thanks," he croaked finally. His heart pounded in his chest so loudly, he swore Yami could hear it. He wanted to change the subject; he was always curious about Yami's affairs, even if he'd regret asking later. "How's everything in your love life? Still breaking women's hearts left and right?"

Yugi's heart broke at Yami's response. "Oh, you know it. Tokyo ladies can't seem to get enough of me."

Yugi remained silent, feeling like someone stabbed him in the heart. Why did he torture himself by asking such questions? "Cool…" Couldn't Yami see the pain on Yugi's face right now? Now he _really_ wanted to change the subject. "How's…everything else? I heard Kaiba Corporation is doing really well."

Yugi listened as Yami launched into stories of his cousin's company and the work it was involved in right now. Apparently, the company was trying to acquire a new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke Devlin, its creator, was located in Domino.

"That's why I've had to travel here from Tokyo so often." Yami tipped his glass to the ceiling and finished off the last of his beer. He let out a small burp. "Actually, I hear they're going to increase our business meetings to twice a month."

That caught Yugi's attention. He snapped his head around to face Yami. "Really?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here every two weeks now – the second and last Friday of every month until the deal is done."

Excitement ran through Yugi's body, but he tried to contain himself. "Wow, how long do you think that will take?"

"Who knows. Duke Devlin is very precise in his deals and Kaiba has some things he wants the company to do before they close the deal officially. Could take six months, could take a year. Nothing is set in stone."

"But at least I'll get to see you more often, right?" Yugi asked, hopefully.

Yami smiled. "That's right. And that's probably the only good thing I'll get out of it. Kaiba is working me to the bone and Duke Devlin can be a horse's ass. Plus, he always has his fan girls following him and he always stands like this, like he's trying to eye-fuck whoever he's talking to."

Yami stood up to imitate Duke Devlin, standing like a playboy model on the cover of a smutty magazine. Yugi giggled at his friend's antics; Yami did the _best_ impressions of people. For a moment, he felt like they were still in high school or college, laughing together on another one of their late nights.

"Do Seto Kaiba!" Yugi requested. It was one of his favorite impressions.

Yami crossed his arms and retained a stoic expression. He scowled slightly and looked down at Yugi, who was now howling with laughter.

"Yugi," Yami began, making his voice raspy like his cousin's. "There is nothing funny about the subject of Duel Monsters. You're laughing because you're a _loser_. You can barely pick up a playing card. But I am the greatest duelist in the world!"

Yugi was now holding his stomach, which ached from laughing so hard. His eyes welled with tears and he couldn't stop himself from falling off the couch and rolling onto the floor.

"HA! Oh my God, that's hilarious. You do the best impression of Kaiba, Yami."

Yami however maintained his impersonation. "I _am_ Seto Kaiba, you fool! I knew you were a loser but I didn't know you were an idiot as well!"

Yugi continued laughing, but was worried that he might pee his pants if he laughed any longer. It wouldn't be the first time his friend made him laugh that hard. "HAHA, okay. Stop! STOP!"

"The Great Seto Kaiba does not 'stop.' But he does – TICKLE!" Yami suddenly pounced onto Yugi's laughing form, brushing his sides with his fingers. The two boys rolled around on the floor in a tickle fight. As always, Yugi was losing.

"HAHAHAHA, YAMI!" Yugi cried between laughs. "STOOOOOP!" His face was tomato-red from laughing continuously.

Yami's fingers stopped moving as he let Yugi catch his breath. Both boys stayed on the floor and Yami maintained his dominant position over his smaller friend, his hands pinning the boy against the carpet. Yugi looked up into Yami's soft wine eyes and his face remained its deep red color, but for a different reason. Yami was so close to him now, looking down on him with an unreadable expression on his face. Was the beer clouding his mind or was Yami leaning forward?

He could do it; could kiss him right now if he wanted to. All he had to do was just raise his lips to Yami's and wrap his arms around his neck to pull him down to the floor and –

"I should probably get going, Yugi." Yami glanced at his watch.

 _Leaving so soon? But you just got here…_

"Do you want another beer or anything? I could make us dinner," Yugi offered. Even to himself, he sounded desperate for Yami to stay. "You should have something to eat before the train ride back."

Yami shook his head. "Sorry to decline your offer, but I wouldn't have enough time. Besides, they have snacks on the train. I'll be okay."

He got up and dusted off his suit, which was now slightly wrinkled from their little romp on the floor. Yugi slowly pulled himself up and took the two empty beer bottles to the kitchen. After rinsing them both and setting them on the side of the sink, he returned to the living room. Yami had already donned his jacket and was standing near the door. He outstretched his arms for a goodbye hug.

Yugi held back tears as he sank into his friend's arms. He held on tightly to Yami, breathing in the familiar scent of his exotically spicy cologne. He missed this. He missed having Yami near him and making him cry from laughter.

Too quickly, Yami pulled away from the hug and held Yugi by the shoulders, apprehension written on his face. Yugi couldn't look him in the eyes, focusing down at Yami's chest instead.

Yami tilted Yugi's head up, not giving him the choice to look away. "I'll let you know when I'll be back in town. Goodnight, Yugi."

Yugi's throat tightened. His breath hitched. _Yami, every time you leave, you take another piece of me with you. I can't do this anymore…_

"Goodnight, Yami."

Yami disappeared through the doorway with a final wave. The door slammed with finality, echoing through Yugi's mind. He sank against its wooden frame, defeated. His apartment felt noticeably less homey now that he was alone. No laughter rang off the walls. No one kicked their feet up on the coffee table. The apartment felt empty and hollow.

"You always say goodnight and go," Yugi whispered to the door. "One of these days, you'll miss your train, and come stay with me." Tears fell silently down his cheeks, pooling on the wooden floor.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for the sweet reviews! They were a joy to read and made me smile. I'm glad a lot of you are liking this little story of mine so far! I decided to post a day early as my gift to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! This story is just for fun and nothing more.**

* * *

~*~ You'll Miss Your Train ~*~

* * *

The chilly night air of early spring settled against Yami's skin as he walked to the Domino train station. He bundled his jacket higher against his exposed neck and walked on, his mind clouded with thoughts. This was always the worst part of their monthly visits, having to leave Yugi again. He didn't like it. And it always seemed to happen when the night was just reaching its climax, when Yami was having the most fun.

It was such a tease.

He wanted more than that, wanted to give _Yugi_ more than that. Yami furrowed his brow and shivered slightly, attempting to quicken his pace to the train station. But the faster his legs moved, the more his mind raced with visions of those bubbly amethyst eyes staring up from underneath him.

He couldn't acknowledge how those eyes made him feel. Yugi was friendly with everybody, and always had been. Aside from calling him his best friend, he treated Yami no differently than he treated everyone else, friend and foe alike. His acceptance of everyone and eagerness to form friendships had been what attracted Yami to him in the first place. He closed his eyes, remembering the short, shy boy who had come up to him in high school to compliment his Duel Monsters t-shirt. Although he stuttered through the compliment and wouldn't make eye contact, it seemed like they formed an instant bond.

 _Was that really almost ten years ago?_

They had been best friends all throughout college too. Even now, sometimes with hardly a text or phone call between visits, Yami could still try on their relationship and have it fit like a favorite pair of old jeans. Comfortable. Reliable.

 _Just right…_

It didn't matter what happened between visits; things just fit together so perfectly as soon as he saw those bright amethyst eyes and his pearly, glowing skin. It just made sense. He could always rely on that, despite having his doubts if things would still be the same between them after so long.

But to keep secrets from him…it just felt…wrong. He had lied to Yugi once to save face, and he had been lying ever since.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, the cool air filling his lungs. Guilt stabbed his heart and made him feel overwhelmingly heavy. His limbs were getting tired and achy from his swift movement. Yami slowed down his pace, thinking, trying to reason with himself and excuse his behavior.

 _I suppose I've been in denial for a long time and scared of what he would say. I've wanted to tell him…but where would I start? And there's never a good time…_

As soon as he felt comfortable enough to muster up his courage, he would glance at his watch and have to leave Yugi's apartment. It wasn't something he could slip in just before he left; he knew Yugi would want to talk about it. Extensively. If only he could have the chance to confess his feelings properly, to finally let his secret out in the open –

A loud whistle shrieked in the distance. Panic flew through Yami. He had completely lost track of time! He had been so distracted about Yugi that he had completely stopped walking to the train station. His train was going to leave without him! Immediately he started sprinting towards his destination.

He glanced at his watch. It read "7:58."

"Fuck!" His train was supposed to leave at 8 o'clock! He cursed himself for being so preoccupied with his stupid problems. He couldn't have just waited to contemplate his love life on the _train_ , for god's sake?!

He pulled up to the platform, out of breath. It was empty. The train had already left. Another glance at his watch revealed the time to be "8:04." Since when were these damn trains on time, anyway?!

"FUCK!" He yelled again, kicking a nearby bench several times in anger. He collapsed onto the battered bench, panting. Seto was not going to be very happy that his travel fund was being wasted on empty train seats.

"Something I can help you with, young man?" A grizzled old man sweeping the platform approached him. His dark brown eyes were full of kindness. He furrowed his brow at Yami, presumably because of his coarse language and bench abuse.

"No, I'm sorry," Yami breathed. "I just missed my train to Tokyo."

The old man chuckled. "That's alright, son. Come with me to the office. I can exchange your ticket for you."

"Really?" Yami looked up at his savior. The old man grinned.

"Of course. Happens all the time. This way, young man."

Yami was led to an open office window and the old man plopped in a chair in front of a computer.

"Hmmm let's see," he mumbled, glaring at the screen. "If this blasted contraption would stop being so damn SLOW!" He wacked the side of the monitor, startling Yami.

"Ah there we go. Needs a good kick in the ass every now and then, eh?" The old man winked a coffee-colored eye. "Now then. Tokyo?"

Yami smiled. "Yes sir."

"Hmmmm. I'm sorry, young man. The next train to Tokyo doesn't leave until 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Here, hand me your ticket and I'll make the switch for you."

Yami fed his train ticket through the open window, thinking about what the man had said. _Tomorrow morning? But then, what will I do tonight?_ The old man tapped a few keys and printed him a new ticket.

"There you go. Don't lose it, now. That would just be another mess. Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight, son? I'd hate to see you sleeping on the bench here all night."

Yami knew of a place – just one that was so comfortable and homey and happened to house the only person he wanted to be around right now. Yugi would most certainly take him in for the night.

 _And we'll have drinks, and talk about things –_

"Son, did you hear me? My shift ends in fifteen minutes. I can drive you to a hotel or something."

"That won't be necessary, sir. But thanks for the offer. I have a friend in town, I can stay with him. Thanks for all your help." Yami turned on his heel, eager to make his way back to Yugi's.

"Oh, no you don't!" The old man yelled through the office window. Yami looked over his shoulder at the elder, confused. "Walking in _that_ bitter March air? You'll catch a cold! Besides, it's dark outside and it could be too dangerous. I'm driving you to your friend's house whether you like it or not!"

Yami smiled. For some reason, he trusted this old man. He seemed like he had a gentle soul. In fact, the more he looked at him, the more the elder reminded him of someone…

"My name is Siamun, by the way, so you don't feel like you're taking a ride from a stranger."

"I'm Yami, sir. And thank you so much for everything."

Siamun nodded and smiled. He pointed to a bench. "You wait over there and I'll be out in a jiffy."

Yami plopped down and pulled out his phone, his spirit refreshed. He should text Yugi to let him know about the situation. And maybe, actually _ask_ about staying the night at his house. He stopped, mid-text, and smirked.

 _Maybe I can keep this a surprise…_

* * *

 **I kept this chapter short because I'm saving a lot for the third and final chapter, which is shaping up to be much longer.  
**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! The third and final chapter is here! I want to thank everyone who has read this story and favorited and followed and reviewed! I hope you have enjoyed the ride! :D  
**

 **Also, thanks be to The Water Drinker for her wonderful beta work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

~*~ And Come Stay With Me ~*~

* * *

Yugi sniffled in his empty apartment, his feet tucked under his body. How long had he been here, crying on the floor? Not that it mattered. He would probably just fall asleep in front of the TV again, alone, watching nothing of consequence. The same thing he did last time Yami left his apartment. The same thing he did practically every night.

 _I should have never gotten my hopes up for Yami to stay. He never stays._

Why had he gone shopping specifically for this night? He foolishly thought that this time, things might be different. Now all of the fresh groceries in his fridge would go to waste. As usual.

 _…But…he_ _ **could**_ _have stayed…_

That hopeful voice within Yugi just wouldn't die; the tiny flame of hope was still lit. Yugi balled his fists angrily and bit his lip in frustration.

 _No! He never stays! He always leaves me alone, crying on the damn floor. I'm sick of it!_

Still, a spark of hope remained, clinging to life, refusing to be extinguished.

 _…He would have stayed…if he knew how you felt…_

Tears poured down Yugi's cheeks. He shut his eyes and sank into himself, wracked by mixture of exhaustion and despair. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on.

 _But he doesn't know, and he doesn't care. He has a happy life without me._

 _…He does care…_

 _This hurts…this hurts so much…I just want the pain to go away._

 ** _…He does care…_**

A knock on the door above his head startled Yugi out of his thoughts. What the hell was that? More knocks followed, sounding increasingly more frantic.

Some asshole was at the door, interrupting his crying session. Yugi didn't move; he didn't feel like answering the door. Why couldn't he just cry and fall apart in peace?

The knocking continued and turned into loud banging. It wouldn't stop. Someone was extremely persistent. Sighing, Yugi wiped his eyes with his sleeve and blinked a few times. His eyes felt raw and sore, just like his broken spirit. He stood up and turned the doorknob.

The hallway outside was empty – there was no one standing there. Had he just imagined the knocking? Yugi stepped back to shut the door when a body jumped out in front of him and made its way through the doorframe.

"SURPRISE!" Someone yelled as they tackled him into a tight hug. The stranger had a deep voice, as smooth as butter, and smelled…exotic. Yugi looked up into familiar crimson eyes and gasped.

"Yami?! What are you doing here?"

"I missed the damn train," Yami replied, still hugging Yugi. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

 _What? Yami is here?_

Reality finally sank into Yugi's mind. His lips turned up into a bright smile.

 _Yami is here!_

"Of course!" Yugi beamed, returning Yami's hug.

Yami stepped back and held Yugi by the shoulders. "Is it okay if I – wait. What's wrong?" Yami's voice turned to concern. "Why are your eyes all red and puffy? Why are you sniffling? What happened?"

Yugi's smile faltered as he looked down at the floor. "I just…"

His voice cracked mid-sentence and his throat tightened. How could he explain this to Yami without entirely revealing his feelings but still being honest?

"…missed you…"

Yami smiled sadly. "You don't have to miss me anymore. I'm right here."

Yugi sank back into the hug, breathing in Yami's familiar scent again. "I know."

"Now then, does your dinner offer still stand? I'm starving."

Yugi's smile broadened against Yami's chest. "Hell yes!"

* * *

The next hour was a whirlwind of pots, pans, cutting boards, and fresh vegetables. Two more beers were opened and clinked together in celebration of the night ahead. It had been a long time since the two friends had a good old-fashioned sleepover!

What had previously been a cold and lonely apartment turned lively and homey – the two friends relaxed and made loud jokes over a delicious dinner of beef stir fry. More drinks were opened. Stories were swapped. Laughter rang off the walls again.

After the two boys were sufficiently stuffed, they leaned back in their chairs at the small kitchen table. For a moment, both were silent, just enjoying the easy-going atmosphere that had returned between them.

"So," Yami broke the silence. "What now, Yugi? What do you normally do on a Friday night?"

Yugi twiddled his thumbs and glanced across the table at his dining partner. The alcohol was seeping into his mind. Tipsy excitement bubbled in his amethyst eyes. "We could watch a movie. I'll make popcorn!"

 _Any excuse to stay awake with you…_

Yami looked pleased by that idea and sipped his beer. "That sounds delightful. As long as it's – "

"Pulp Fiction, I know."

Yami smirked. "You remembered."

"Of course. I keep it here on my DVD shelf in case of Yami-misses-his-train emergencies."

Yami threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "Good thing. Maybe I should miss my train more often."

 _If only…_

* * *

Once the popcorn was popped, the two boys collapsed onto the couch with two more freshly-opened beers in hand. Yugi waited to drink from his bottle. Yami glanced at him and raised his own glass.

"To what?" The crimson-eyed man asked, tilting his head slightly.

Yugi raised his bottle. His vision was clouded. The room was spinning. Yet his body felt lighter than air, so loose and free. And so did his tongue.

"To us."

Crimson eyes softened as Yami clinked their bottles together. He wore a mysterious, crooked smile. "That's a new one."

"Always a first time," Yugi stammered, starting to feel hot. Maybe he should slow down with the drinks. First and foremost, he needed to stop flirting with Yami. At this rate, he was going to confess his deepest, darkest secret before the beginning movie credits started rolling. "Hold on a sec, I gotta pee."

Yugi sped to the bathroom and locked the door, pressing his back against the wooden panel.

 _What now?_

He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, to wake himself up from his drunken delusions. His eyes trailed up to the mirror in front of him. His reflection was a sight to behold – eyes bloodshot from a mixture of tears and alcohol, his hair tousled and sweaty from the rising heat in his apartment, and a goofy grin plastered on his face as if his wildest dreams had come true. Time for a reality check.

 _Come on, get a grip. Stop being a sloppy mess. It's not becoming._

Yugi sighed, drying his face on a towel. He tried to fix his hair but to no avail; instead he left it to its own devices.

 _Time to face the music…_

He opened the bathroom door to a wondrous sight and his heart effectively stopped – Yami had removed his professional clothes and had stripped down to his boxers and his plain white undershirt. His toned arms and legs and trim waist made him look like an underwear model.

 _Wow…this is dangerous…on a one-to-ten fuckability scale, Yami is pretty close to a…sixty-nine…_

"Hey sorry," Yami said sheepishly. "It's incredibly hot in here. I had to remove some layers."

Slack-jawed, Yugi had a hard time forming a coherent response. "Well…umm…yeah…gotta get comfortable for the movie anyway, right?"

Yami smirked and sipped his beer, gesturing to the empty couch cushion beside him as if he owned the place. "Correct, Yugi. Speaking of which, shall we?"

The immense heat in his apartment was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, it had Yami stripped down to his skivvies. However, it meant that they couldn't get as close as Yugi wanted. Who wants to cuddle in such oppressive temperatures? Yugi's eyes darted to the thermostat on the wall.

 _Maybe if it wasn't so hot in here…_

He inconspicuously turned the knob down on low and marveled at his genius plan.

"We shall."

 _Any excuse to get closer to you…_

* * *

"You know, it continuously bothers me how that stupid broad forgets his fucking watch!"

"I know! Like, bitch, you had _one_ job to do!"

They were about halfway through the movie, stuffing fistfuls of popcorn into their mouths. The heat had plummeted in the apartment and the two had shifted closer together.

"She's easily the worst part of the movie."

"Agreed. Her and her annoying accent."

"Ugh, there she is again!"

Both boys rang out with deep cries of 'boooo' and started throwing popcorn at the black-haired woman on the TV screen.

Yami turned to his couch companion. "Hey, it's getting kind of cold in here. Do you have a blanket or something we could share?"

"Yeah there's one in my bedroom. Hang on, let me go grab it."

Yugi practically danced his way to his bedroom. His plan had worked! He retrieved the fluffy throw blanket that lay folded at the foot of his bed.

He returned to the living room and threw the blanket around them both, snuggling up closer to Yami than before. The other didn't seem to mind and actually threw his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't been expecting that…

With his other hand, Yami placed the large popcorn bowl in his lap on the outside of the blanket. Crimson and amethyst continued to stare at the TV screen, but neither were actually watching the movie anymore. They were both focused on more important things.

Yugi's heart pounded in his chest and his blood was practically on fire. His stomach twisted in anxiety. He had never done this with Yami before – was this really happening? He inched closer to Yami and leaned his head on his chest. Yami responded by trailing his fingers delicately across Yugi's back.

Yugi was paralyzed with fear and embarrassment. He was clueless on how to proceed with this situation. Should he do something else? Should he just remain still? His nerves took over and he continued to press his head against Yami's chest. As the end movie credits rolled, the other was still gently caressing his back. What should he do? He didn't want the closeness between them to end.

"I have a secret." Yami's voice broke the silence, his chest vibrating against Yugi's ear with every word.

"Hmm?" Yugi didn't look up from his position.

"I haven't been with anyone in Tokyo."

Yugi was stunned. He raised his head and rested it on Yami's shoulder, not wanting to break their intimate contact. He looked up with widened eyes.

"But what about 'Tokyo ladies' and how much they love you?"

"It…it was all a lie. I'm sorry." Yami's voice seemed to catch in his throat at the apology.

"What? Why would you lie about that?" Yugi's bewildered expression changed to one of hurt.

Yami looked down, enveloped by amethyst eyes full of pain. He had to tell Yugi the truth. "Because I was questioning myself for a long time. My sexuality, I mean."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. At least since high school."

"What about Téa Gardner?"

Now that was a name Yami hadn't heard in a while. "Téa? What about her?"

"I saw you kissing her in the auditorium at the university."

"Well, yes. I kissed her." Seeing the pained expression on Yugi's face, he continued his explanation. "I was so unsure then and it was my own experiment to see if I felt anything deeper than friendship for women."

"…Did you?" Yugi was clinging to every word.

"A little," Yami confessed. "But that sort of dissipated over time. My attraction has…shifted."

"To who?" Yugi wanted him to say it. Out loud.

"Solely to men."

"Well…" Yugi hesitated, unsure if he should really say what he thought _._ Yami looked at him expectantly. _I guess there's no point in holding back now..._ "You could have just kissed me instead. It would have proved the same thing, in the end."

Yami's grip on Yugi tightened as a toothy smile split his face. "I suppose you're right, Yugi."

"I have a secret." The words tumbled out of Yugi's mouth. His little spark of hope was now a roaring blaze; he was powerless against it. All he could do was to look into those fiery eyes and let the fire consume him. "I'm in – "

Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pushed Yugi into a laying position and remained on top as the smaller boy pulled him even closer. Yugi kissed back, desperately, hungrily. They both felt as if they had been underwater and were just now coming up and gasping for air, for a breath of life.

Their passion slowly fizzled and their movements slowed. Yugi pulled his lips away, panting as Yami continued to plant soft kisses down his neck. They both lay in a tangle of limbs and blankets. The popcorn bowl lay forgotten on the floor, toppled over in the heat of the moment.

"How long…?" He asked, his mind dizzy and buzzing with thoughts, emotions, questions.

"Too long," Yami replied, continuing his quest down Yugi's neck. "I've loved you without you knowing for _far too long_."

"I've been in love with you forever," Yugi sighed as Yami dragged his lips across his skin. Tears leaked from his eyes. "I tried to hide it. I tried to forget…"

"Don't hide. Don't forget. I love you." Yami stopped kissing Yugi's neck and looked directly into his eyes. He needed to show the other the sincerity behind his words. " _I love you…_ "

Yugi smiled, his heart soaring. His face was a mess of tears. Yami rubbed the salty trails from Yugi's cheeks.

"None of that." He took Yugi's hand and kissed his fingers lightly, tears of his own leaking from his eyes. "Please, none of that. I'm right here."

"You're right here," Yugi repeated. A wave of emotion washed over him.

 _…He's right here…_

Their kisses continued. Clothes were removed; the temperature in the room didn't seem so cold anymore. Light touches brushed against tingling bodies in a night full of passion and love.

The kitchen was littered with dirty dishes and empty beer bottles. The living room was covered in popcorn kernels – the remnants of their night together. His house was an absolute wreck, but Yugi felt more put together than he had in a long time.

Both boys collapsed together in a mixture of happy tears and sweat. And Yugi did the same thing he did nearly every night. He fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Yami's eyelids slowly opened. Sunlight was streaming through the living room windows of Yugi's apartment. His arm was wrapped around a warm bundle of blankets, huddled against his naked chest.

He smiled, remembering the contents of that little bundle. He poked it lightly and heard a soft coo.

He laughed deeply. "Wake up, love. C'mon."

The bundle shifted and a head emerged. Amethyst eyes, bright as the morning itself, peeked out from the blanket cocoon.

"Hey," Yugi said groggily. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. Yami found it irresistibly cute.

"Hey yourself." Yami stretched and gently kissed Yugi's forehead, deepening the other's blush.

 _Adorable._

"So, what now?" Yugi asked shyly, retreating back to his blanket cave.

"Now, it's Saturday morning. We get breakfast. Do you feel like having breakfast with me?"

Yugi nodded fervently and smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Yami sat up, bringing the precious bundle with him. "Well come on then and get dressed. I doubt you could go anywhere looking like _that_. Not that I'd mind."

Yugi looked down and remembered that his body was free of all clothing. Underneath this blanket he was…

Crimson eyes burned mischievously as Yami ripped the blanket away from Yugi, exposing his bare form in a rush of chilly morning air.

"Beautiful."

"Hey!" Yugi shouted, trying to cover himself with a nearby couch pillow.

Yami threw his head back and laughed again. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up," Yugi squeaked, tossing a pillow at Yami's head.

"Now hurry up and get dressed before I pounce on you and – Oh shit! What time is it?" Yami's eyes widened as he glanced at his watch. "It's ten-thirty! Fuck!"

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Get dressed; we have to leave right now! I'll explain on the way." Yami flew around the room grabbing his clothes and throwing them on sloppily.

"Explain what?!" Yugi was now being pushed towards the bedroom. Clothes were yanked out of his closet and shoved into his hands.

"No time. Come on!"

* * *

Siamun stood the train platform, searching for a familiar face among the crowd. He had left the office unattended again, checking to see if Yami was here in the train station. No luck.

 _Where is that boy? I told him to be on time and now he's missed his train. Again!_

He sighed. He was going to kill that boy! He'd shown him kindness and now Yami has repaid him by missing his second train to Tokyo.

Siamun closed his tired eyes. Maybe he should stop being so understanding to these young kids – always missing their trains, taking advantage of him…

"Hey!" A voice yelled in the sea of people at the train station.

Siamun looked up but didn't see anyone. He turned to go back inside the office.

"Siamun!"

The old man squinted and saw two figures sprinting towards him. His vision cleared and he recognized one of the boys.

"Yami, where have you been?!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late but I – " Yami's apology was interrupted by a whack on the head. Siamun looked at him with angry eyes and balled fists.

"You missed your train! Again! Do you think I'm made out of replacement train tickets?!" The elder's expression softened slightly as he noticed a small boy standing beside Yami. "And who is this?"

"My name is Yugi, sir." The boy looked up at him and smiled shyly. "It's my fault that Yami missed his train. I'm sorry." Yugi bowed politely.

At once, Siamun seemed to understand. He placed a gentle old hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's alright, son. I suppose I can exchange the tickets again. Come on."

The elder led the two younger boys to the office window. After he exchanged the train tickets, he gave Yami a warning.

"This train leaves at ten tomorrow morning. Now, _don't miss this train_ or else I'll have your hide! I suppose you'll have to stay at your friend's house again tonight. If that's alright with him, of course." Siamun winked a chocolate eye at Yugi, who beamed brightly.

Of course he would spend another night with Yami! "Absolutely! Thank you for your help, sir!"

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!"

"You two boys enjoy your day!" Siamun called, waving as they walked away. He could see them talking, smiling, laughing, holding hands…

He sighed, but smiled gently at the heart-warming sight.

 _Those two boys were made for each other._


End file.
